


Strange Friendship

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanford Pines meets Gideon for the first time, and it's...interesting.





	Strange Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I adore the idea of these two binding.
> 
> I don't own these dorks --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

“Will just go away? Mabel still doesn’t like you!”

“I just wanna talk to her boy, so you best get out of my way!”

“You come any closer and I’ll get Grunkle Stan!”

“Y-You wouldn’t dare!”

The bickering outside drew Stanford Pines’ attention, the researcher curiously leaving his study to investigate. Dipper was standing on the porch, arms crossed as he glared at a figure standing in the parking lot. The figure was a small child, looking no older than 10 or 11 years old, but carried himself as someone who was much older.

“Is everything quite alright out here?” Stanford questioned, both boys glancing over with Dipper smiling and the other boy still scowling.

“Yea, we’re fine Grunkle Ford, Gideon was just leaving.”

“I most certainly am not! And you still don’t scare me Stanferd Pines!” The boy scowled, Stanford tilting his head in confusion.

“I assure you child I have never met you before. I believe you speak of my brother, whose name is actually Stanley.” The boy looked confused, Stanford crossing over to him with a kind smile and his hand outstretched. Gideon went to shake the offered appendage, but stopped short when he noticed the hand had six fingers.

“A-Are you the Author of the Journals?!” The shriek the boy emitted caused Stanford to wince, Gideon taking in the males’ appearance with an excited gleam in his eyes.

“You know of my journals?” Stanford asked curiously, the boy nodding vigorously in answer. “I thought Dipper was the only one…”

“I found yer second journal in my school.” Gideon gushed, Stanford chuckling at his enthusiasm as Dipper rolled his eyes. “It helped me quite a bit trying to take revenge on yer family!”

“Uh…you’re welcome?” The elder male raised an eyebrow, making Gideon blush in shame.

“S-Sorry, I’m still workin’ on makin’ amends and all.” The southern boy mumbled, Stanford placing a hand on his shoulder with a soft expression.

“I can relate to such a feeling, but don’t let it get you down.” The older man smiled, Gideon finding a smile forming on his own face. “People will forgive and forget.” Stanford glanced up at Dipper, who frowned lightly but nodded.

“I’m still not letting you see Mabel yet.” Dipper added, Gideon huffing in slight annoyance. “But…wanna come in for some Pitt-Cola?”

“Really?” The eleven-year old was surprised, the other boy nodding with a slight shrug.

“I insist, we have plenty.” Stanford smiled, leading Gideon into the house while asking him a few questions about how he found the second journal. Both boys glared at each other when they passed by, Stanford rather ignoring it for he knew there was no way to interfere with whatever feud they had with each other. What he did find amusing was the small show they had of trying to one-up each other in getting his attention, the man realizing Gideon had also idolized the researcher due to his work. The rest of the time Gideon spent in the Mystery Shack was spent talking with Stanford and asking about his travels, Stanford a bit surprised by the intelligence he displayed for being just eleven-years old. Even Dipper chimed in, the two seemingly forgetting their rivalry temporarily as they listened and talked with their idol. Gideon was certainly strange…but Stanford did find himself enjoying the company.  
  



End file.
